Fluent!
by jedimasterathena
Summary: (University!MakotoXStudyAbroad!OC) 2nd-year university students and roommate Haru and Makoto befriend an American student studying Japanese literature abroad who is also the TA in their English class. Makoto already has it bad for her, but as he and Emma grow closer and become fluent in each other's languages, it blossoms into something beautiful. K...for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh my goodness it's been so long since I've uploaded anything! Well, here's my first attempt at a Free! fanfic and of course it wouldn't be JMA without some kind of OC. Yeah, it's hella cliche and I have no idea where it's going, it should be a fun ride!...LEAVE COMMENTS AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

Fluent!

A JMA original Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction

Chapter 1: Study Session

"H-Haru!" Makoto screeched a second after the two friends turned a corner, arriving at their favorite cafe and study space.

"Makoto, what is it?" asked Haru calmly as Makoto grabbed his shirtsleeve.

"It's just...um...I don't know if I want to study here today."

"But we always study here. And besides, you're the one who said we needed the extra practice for our English exam tomorrow."

Makoto blushed, knowing he didn't have a good excuse. Haru was right, he had to fight to get his roommate out of the pool and into the books. This noodle shop always had the right atmosphere to help them study.

"Umm..." Makoto struggled to find some reason as to why they should not study here today. Haru kept walking and the door chimed as they entered the threshold. They say at their usual table. As they ordered, Makoto urged his eyes to keep from drifting to the table by the window.

"Is this because she's here?" Haru asked, glancing uninterested in the same direction. Makoto fiddled with his hands in his lap and turned bright red, giving Haru all the answer he needed. As well as Makoto thought he hid his feelings, it was no secret that he had it bad for the girl sitting at the table by the window, reading a books and sipping her tea.

"You stare at her during class," Haru said.

"I do not!"

"Whatever," Haru opened his notebook as Makoto hid his face in his hands.

The girl's name was Emma. She was in two of their classes. Well, she was actually a student in their Japanese literature course, but worked as the professor's assistant in their English class. Enrolled in a study and teach abroad program at their university, many of the male students ogled her like some rare omiyage. But Haru knew better than to keep pushing and let the subject drop. Their drinks arrived.

"I wonder if she's here alone," Makoto wondered aloud.

"Do you see anyone else?"

"No." Makoto sighed and his attention gradually drifted back to the work at hand.

A little while after they had begun, a voice called their name.

"Tachibana-san! Nanase-san!"

Makoto felt the fire in his cheeks light up again as Emma approached their table. Still, he raised his hand in greeting and smiled her way. "Konbanwa!"

"You guys look hard at work!" she said, pushing her large, pink glasses back up her nose.

"We're studying for the English exam coming up."

"Oh," she said with a light laugh, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Makoto knew he would pass the test. It was Haru who he was worried about. At this moment, his friend picked up the last test he had taken and frowned. Makoto noticed Emma's eyes flicker to the poor percentage circled in red.

"Nanase-san, don't let one set back get you down." Her voice was sincere. She put her hands on her hips and, with a triumphant expression continued, "Where would any of us be if we quit like that?"

A silence settled over the three of them.

"Ee, Haru?" Makoto eyed Haru, knowing from experience he did not respond well to this kind of motivation. Emma, however, seemed to have struck something in him, however, because his brows lost their apathetic softness.

"You're right," said Haru, picking up his pencil.

"Besides, Tachibana-san will make a great tutor!"

"I don't think-"

"It's true. You're always so attentive in my English class. And I know from the student files you're a physical education major. If you work together, I have little doubt you'll both do well on the exam." Makoto's heart swelled at the praise.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. And please, Makoto is fine." Makoto heard Haru grumble something which sounded like "gross" under his breath. Makoto kicked him under the table.

"Alright then, Makoto," Emma didn't seem to notice. "And to be honest, I've been stuck on this." She held up a book in her hand. "It's for our Japanese literature class. Some of the Japanese is catching me up. Maybe we could help each other?"

"Of course!" Makoto made room for her beside him.

"Alright, everyone!" Emma cheered, tying up her long blonde hair into a messy bun and once again readjusting her glasses. "Let's do our best!"

 **AN: Eh? Whatcha think? Man, I've been away from fanfiction for far too long. Leave comments. Also, I am still trying to figure out where this is going so is there anything you guys want to see? What do you think of Emma as an OC? and what about my baby boys? LEAVE COMMENTS AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER it will be up as soon as I figure out what happens. I just kind of let my characters tell their stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh boy, this beginning is difficult...which is strange for me. Anyway here's chapter two! hopefully Emma comes across!**

* * *

Fluent!

Chapter 2: Study Session (part two)

Emma was glad she had run into Makoto and Haru at the café. She had been reading the novel for her Japanese literature class, unable to discern the deeper meaning of the text, for the first time in a while feeling as if she did not know the language of the country she was living in. It hadn't helped that her friends from America had sent her a video message. With a sigh, she wiped a tear that had slipped down her cheek and decided to stop lying to herself. She was afraid.

She had been so sure when she had come up with her plan to study for a year abroad. Everything was worked out. She had found a university in Tokyo with a program that allowed her to teach English as well as take classes. The university also had housing for international students. She had a plan!

For the most part, the plan was a success. She did well in her classes and was thriving in Japan. One thing she had not accounted for, however, was the loneliness. This was the end of her first semester and she still had succeeded in only making one friend, her roommate Sarah from England. Luckily, through Sarah who had made plenty of friends, Emma was able to get out every now and again. It was enough to keep her from slipping over the edge into loneliness most of the time.

Sipping her coffee, Emma told herself to be strong. That this bout of homesickness would pass like all the others. Suddenly, she heard familiar voices. She turned her head to see Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and counted to three, willing her shyness to dissipate. She approached their table, calling their names. Makoto raised his hand in greeting.

"You guys look hard at work," she said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. A nervous habit.

"We're studying for the English exam coming up." That's right. They were both students in the class where she helped the professor teach English.

"Oh," said Emma with a laugh she hoped didn't sound to nervous. She realized they probably didn't want their English teacher hovering over their study session. "I'm sure you will do just fine." She watched Haruka lift a failing grade. She winced. Maybe it was best she left. After all, she had been the one to grade that assignment. No, she told herself. Haruka looked upset.

"Nanase-san, don't let one set back get you down. Where would any of us be if we quit like that?"

For a moment, both Makoto and Emma stared at Haru. It seemed she had struck some kind of nerve. Makoto seemed worried and reached out for his friend. Emma wondered if she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"You're right," Haruka finally said. His voice was still flat, however, and Emma wanted to make sure she cleaned up the mess.

"Besides," she added, "Tachibana-san will make a great tutor!" Perhaps she had just added fuel to the fire because Makoto's face went red.

"I don't think-" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, It's true. You're always so attentive in my English class. And I know from the student files you're a physical education major. If you work together, I have little doubt you'll both do well on the exam." _Might as well dig myself a grave_ , thought Emma. If she could have turned around and facepalmed she would have. She smiled instead.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. And please, Makoto is fine." Maybe she hadn't done so terribly…

"Alright…Makoto," she relished the sound of his name on her tongue. The tears that only moments ago welled in her eyes were nowhere to be found. "And to be honest, I've been stuck on this." She held up a book in her hand. "It's for our Japanese literature class. I'm stuck on some of it. Maybe we could help each other?"

"Of course!" Makoto made room for her beside him. She couldn't help the smile taking over her lips.

"Alright, everyone!" Emma cheered, tying up her long blonde hair into a messy bun and once again readjusting her glasses. "Let's do our best!"


End file.
